When Worlds Collide
by AnnCarter
Summary: When the human race was told of the aliens the astronaut John Crichton met, shock was Earth people's reaction. Well, except for those working in "Area 52", who knew aliens long ago. Crichton doesn't know about the Stargate Program, nor does the government wants him to know. But what if he'd meet their best team?
1. Prologue

**Name:** When Worlds Collide.

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom:** Stargate SG1/Farscape Crossover.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Main Characters:** SG1- Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran.

Farscape- John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Chiana, Moya, Pilot.

**Summary:** When the human race was told of the aliens the astronaut John Crichton met, shock was Earth people's reaction. Well, except for those working in "Area 52", who knew aliens long ago. Crichton doesn't know about the Stargate Program, nor does the government wants him to know. But what if he'd meet their best team?

**Timeline:** Stargate- S10, Farscape- Post PK Wars.

**Disclaimer:** All rights for Stargate are MGMs, and all rights for Farscape belong to the Jim Henson Company. I don't own anything (unfortunately).

**Others:** Had that idea long ago and I finally decided to publish. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue-**

The planet they found themselves on was a green planet full of water, which seemed highly unpopulated. It seemed that the lakes, that could have supported thousands of lives, destroyed them with an unbelievable amount of sicknesses, which the bugs around them passed on to the humans. Eventually the bugs died out when the humans learned how to defend themselves, but the planet's population never grew enough to even call it a country on Earth terms.

"What is that?" Cameron Mitchell pointed at the screen at the Stargate Command, on which there was a big object – which oddly enough, seemed like a ship – was seen. It was lying on the water, as if it was waiting for someone to come and get it.

"I'll try flying the UAV closer," Sam Carter, sitting in front of the computer, replied. She pressed a few buttons, and a moment later the UAV was flying by the ship, zooming in as closely as possible. "It seems familiar, Sir, but I can't quite put my finger on it," She mused, turning to the General standing behind her.

"I see." General Landry's voice was as decisive as ever. "Gear up. You're leaving in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Sam got up and the team left the Control Room, heading towards the dressing rooms to change their clothes and get ready for the mission.

An hour later, SG1 walked through the gate to P5S965. Other than the coolness, the planet they found was exactly the one they expected to find. It was full of vegetation, and they could hear humans working nearby, in the fields near the gate. They walked on the road from the gate to find themselves inside a small, very much alive village, filled with working men, women and kids playing around. Sam and Cam exchanged a glance, smiling slightly.

"Hello!" A young woman who looked about twenty years old greeted them. Despite her simple clothes, her smile was bright and welcoming. A moment later her eyes widened in surprise as she realized who she was talking with. "You are SG1, aren't you?" She asked, unsure whether or not it was true.

Daniel smiled at her. "Yes, that's us," He confirmed.

Before he could continue, Cam spoke. "Has, eh, any strangers been here lately?" He asked, automatically studying the village.

"You mean the Ori?" She asked, her face darkening.

"Amongst others."

She shook her head. "We have heard about them from our trading partners, but they have not reached us yet," She replied. "And there have been no other strangers in our village," She added quietly, "Although we had seen a strange ship landing here yesterday."

Sam smiled at her. "Thank you. We'll be back shortly."

* * *

"I've never seen a ship like this." Vala looked at the brown-gold spaceship in front of them.

"Neither have I," Teal'c agreed, also looking at the ship.

"Sam?" Cam turned to Sam, who was already working with her devices.

"It seems to be an organic ship," she said, slightly surprised. "Nothing we've like we've seen on this galaxy, but similar to-"

"-The Wraith's ships," Cam completed, speaking with her. "So what do you say we'll check it out?"

Before he even finished his sentence, Vala was already running towards the ship. Glancing at his teammates with a slightly apologetic look, Daniel hurried after her, calling her to stop. Sam, Cam and Teal'c walked after them, quietly discussing about the ship. They all wondered whose ship it could possibly be. And why does it look so familiar?

The inside of the ship was big, just like the outside. They saw halls and corridors, and even big, strange doors, but even though they knew it was completely alien, something still looked familiar to the Earth people. After managing to stop Vala from running away again, the team turned to what they thought was the bridge.

The bridge was full of devices which clearly weren't in use. While Daniel, Teal'c and Vala searched for writings of any kind, Sam and Cam tried to figure out how to control the ship, and if possible, how to bring it back home.

"If we'll understand this ship, we can potentially understand the Wraith's ships. Once we do that, we can figure out how to destroy them." Sam seemed excited. "This is a huge breakthrough."

"Well, let's start with bringing her home." Cam stood next to her, looking at her hands playing with one of the consoles. "You think you can learn how to fly it? Bring it home with us?"

"No." A quiet voice from behind them made them all freeze. They could almost feel the guns pointed at them. "I don't."


	2. Suspicion

Sorry it took me so long, you guys. Needed to be in the right mood to write it. Enjoy the new chapter!

Also, comments are appreciated ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 1-** Suspicion.

The five were locked away in Moya's cells a few minutes later, leaving Crichton and Aeryn alone to talk. Even though they knew the cells, they also knew well trained soldiers could breach it as they once did, and so they remained in the hallway, both holding their guns and waiting for the prisoners to show any sign of impatience. To their surprise, the five remained inside their cells, and only spoke in hand movements John knew way too well.

"They speak English," He whispered to Aeryn, glancing at the prisoners every few moments to make sure they are not planning anything.

"Everyone around here speaks English," she reminded him. They were both speaking in the Peacekeepers' language, both wanting to make sure their conversation will be private, or rather, that it will not include the prisoners being able to understand what they were saying. "You said it yourself."

"Yes, but that sounds like Earth English," He said. "Plus, they're wearing Earth military uniform; they've got P-90s and nine mils..." He gestured at the weapons on the floor by their feet, where all of their prisoners' equipment lay. He bent down and took one of the radios. "That's Earth made. I'm sure. They're Americans."

"But how did they get here?" She asked quietly, meeting his blue eyes. That was the question that bothered them both the most. If those people really were Americans from Earth, how could they have gotten to another planet without a spaceship? There was no way Earth had made that much of a progress in the few years he's been away. They could not have had a ship. But there was no other logical way for them to be thousands of light years from home without one.

"I don't know." He muttered. Then, in a moment's decision, he walked toward the man who seemed to be leading the group, a handsome, blue eyed soldier. He was sitting on the floor, but quickly got up when he saw Crichton walking towards him and hurried to move closer to the bars. "What's your name?"

He did not miss the others moving towards the bars on their cells, looking at him intently. He also did not miss the slight head tilt that told them to relax. Yes, that man was definitely their leader. "Colonel Cam Mitchell," He replied. Crichton glanced back at Aeryn. Colonel, meaning he's American, just like he thought he was. "The name's Crichton, right?" He asked when he did not say a word.

John wasn't surprised. Ever since he brought Moya and his friends to Earth they must have been one of the most talked about things to have ever been in Earth. Whoever this Mitchell was, he probably knew him from there. "Yes. John Crichton. You're American." That was not a question. It was a statement of fact.

"We are," Mitchell confirmed.

"How did you get here?"

Mitchell exchanged a look with one of his friends. John did not turn around, knowing it was one of the most known tricks in the book, as an Earth man would say. Then a woman's voice suddenly spoke from behind him, and he quickly signaled Aeryn to replace him while he turned to look at the blonde woman speaking. "We arrived here through the Stargate. It's a big, round device we use to travel between different planets in the galaxy. You may have seen it when you landed here; it's located a few miles from here."

The truth was John had a hard time believing this explanation. When he arrived with Moya a few years earlier, it surprised everyone. There was not one person who actually expected to see aliens coming to Earth. And more than that, hiding something as big as a gate to another planets would be a lot harder than any other project the United States government has ever hidden. Especially if aliens have already been to Earth. It was something that would cost billions of dollars, but no one would be allowed to know about it. And to him it did not make sense.

On the other hand, they were there. They were clearly Americans, clearly from Earth, and they had to have arrived there _somehow_. He did not know how – he still did not believe they had a ship – but there was no other way for them to arrive, not any way that he could think of. He was stuck.

"Do you believe them?" It was Aeryn, again talking in the Peacekeepers' language.

He did not move. "I'm not sure," He admitted. "If those Stargates exist, how come we've never ran into one of them?"

"Maybe they're only in your galaxy," Aeryn suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Yet this explanation did not seem enough for him. He still doubted the Stargates' existence, but even if they did exist, he could not understand how come he has never seen them. He had travelled through a big part of the universe, through the uncharted territories, the Peacekeepers' territories and many other places most humans could never dream of. Yet he could not remember even one time he saw the round object they were describing. "I'm gonna check it out," He told her, speaking in human language so their prisoners would be able to understand as well.

She noticed his language change. "Alright. I'll stay here with them. Pilot, can you send me some DRDs?" She asked, returning to her native tongue.

"Of course, officer Sun." They both heard Pilot's voice replying almost immediately. Moments later the area was filled with DRDs, watching the prisoners' every move.

While the DRDs took places in the hall, Crichton freed Mitchell. Mitchell looked at him for a moment before starting to go in front of him, realizing he was the one that was chosen to lead him to the Stargate. With a quick nod at Aeryn, Crichton followed, holding Winona aimed at the Colonel's head.

None of them spoke as they left Moya and started making their way through the planets' landscape. They passed a few lakes and a couple of small villages before they finally arrived to the road to the Stargate. In the distance they could both see the big, round object, glowing in the day's bright sun. They slowly walked closer, Crichton's weapon still aimed towards Mitchell, until they stopped by the DHD.

"We call it a DHD, Dial Home Device," Mitchell explained. "We use it to activate the gate. Seven of these symbols-" He pointed at the symbols, "-form an address. Each planet has its own address. You punch in the address and the gate leads you to that planet."

"Like a phone?" Crichton asked, noticing the clear similarity to Earth's telephones.

"Yup."

John opened his mouth to continue asking about it when one of the rings of the Stargate suddenly started spinning. When it stopped one of the triangles lighten in orange, as well as one of the symbols on the DHD. It happened once again, and he turned to Mitchell.

"Someone's dialing in," Mitchell replied to his yet unasked question. "Probably the SGC. We should have contacted them…" He quickly checked his watch, "Half an hour ago."

John nodded briefly in understanding before turning to his own radio. "Aeryn?"

"What's going on?"

"Earth is dialing in. Give one of them one of the radios. According to Mitchell, they need to contact them."

Back on Moya, Aeryn grabbed one of the radios and threw it to the blond woman who spoke earlier. She caught it before it hit the ground, quickly moving closer towards the bars, to a spot from which she could see all of her teammates.

"Done." Aeryn replied just as a big blue thing shot from the middle of the ring. A moment later the formerly empty circle was filled with the same blue glowing material. On Moya, a voice sounded from the radio.

"SG1, do you copy?"

"General." The woman replied quickly, looking slightly relieved.

"Colonel Carter. Where are you?"

"We're on the alien ship, sir. Apparently it's Moya," She added quickly.

"Moya? The spaceship the astronaut Crichton came with a few years ago?" The general sounded surprised. Of course, they probably did not expect to see them again, just like Crichton never expected to see Earth people traveling around the galaxy on their own.

"Yes, sir. It's their ship. I'm surprised we didn't recognize it earlier," She added. "Cam took Crichton to see the Stargate. They're supposed to already be there. We're fine, sir," She added, exchanging a look with the blue eyed man standing in front of her. "We need you to send us a MALP with a few things from Earth to show them. It'll do."

"Consider it done. We expect to hear from you again in twelve hours."

"Yes, sir."

Aeryn turned away, trusting the DRDs to do their job and make sure the prisoners do not attempt anything as she speaks to Crichton. "They've contacted a general from Earth. He's supposed to send a MALP through in a matter of moments," She told him quietly, again using the Peacekeepers' language.

"Thanks." The two men remained by the gate, looking at it expectedly. And indeed, a few minutes later the probe went through, carrying a few things with it. John walked towards it as the blue light disappeared. The gate must have shut down. Ignoring the now closed gate, he quickly examined the objects on the probe.

He could see a few snacks from Earth, things like Snickers and energy bars he could identify with his eyes closed. He could see newspapers carrying these days' dates and a few electronic devices from Earth, including MP3s and cellphones. Those things – and the team they found on Moya – were definitely from Earth.

"Aeryn," He said, putting Winona back in its holder, "They're from Earth. I don't think they're here to harm us. I think we can let them go."


End file.
